Personal Arguments
by DragonsDesire
Summary: When they fight, no one understands what they are arguing about... literally... Pridshipping KS/MY


**Title: **Personal Arguments  
**Author: **K-chan  
**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Is the soul property of © Kazuki Takahashi. This story neither reflects the manga or anime in any sense and no disrespect is intended. It is all done for pure enjoyment and no money is being made from this.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairing: **Seto Kaiba/Yami Yuugi (Atemu)  
**Archived at:** http : // k-chanstories . livejournal . com (minus the spaces)  
**Author's Notes:** Just the oddest idea that popped into my head while procrastinating writing an analysis paper. I thought it was rather… cute.  
**Summary:** They have arguments that only they can understand… literally

::bows:: good evening all! I know this is rather short but the idea was banging around in my head for so long that I Just needed to get it out. I hope you enjoy, and it feels good to write again 33

::walks away::

* * *

"Driver, you can stop here."

Yuugi watched as the driver of the taxi gave the young teen an incredulous look as he parked the white vehicle in front of the large, iron gates embellished with the letters KC in the center. Then again, it did seem a bit strange for him to be here, anyone would agree. With a shy smile, Yuugi handed over his money, stepped out of the cab, and waited for it to drive away before he turned towards the gates and mansion that lay beyond. Yuugi swallowed as he then turned his attention towards the security lock to his right and quickly punched in the number that would gain him access:

3000

After a few seconds, the little screen blinked "access granted" and the gates swung open without a sound and Yuugi began the long trek up the driveway lined with perfectly trimmed bushes. Yuugi would have been driven but he thought that a cab at the Kaiba Mansion seemed… very wrong. So instead, he took the five minute walk and climbed the marble steps to the door and gently knocked.

After waiting another two minutes, a butler opened the door and gave a low bow. "Motou-sama," Yuugi shifted at the formality. "The masters of the house are currently… having a discussion in the living room."

"Let me guess," Yuugi hid a chuckle behind his hand. "The masters are currently yelling back and forth at each other."

The butler cleared his throat but nodded. Yuugi shook his head and stepped inside the grand hall when the balding man allowed him into the mansion. Taking off his coat, he handed it over. "If you'd like, you can wait in the foyer," the butler offered but Yuugi shook his head.

"That's alright," Yuugi smiled. "I will just wait. Their… discussion won't last long I'm sure."

"Very well, Sir," Again, the butler nodded and Yuugi wracked his brain to remember which room was the living room. Instead, he decided to just follow the screaming.

After a minute of being discombobulated, Yuugi finally managed to find the right room and stood there, arms crossed, smirking. To anyone else, the masters of the mansion never fought like this; even if they were brothers, their arguments never got to this magnitude of raised voices, flailing arms and legs, and red faces.

Then again, it was not Mokuba and Seto fighting.

It was Seto and Yami.

Oh, it was not the first fight Yuugi was present for. He was present for quite a few fights between them. Three years ago, after his and Yami's battle in Egypt, Yami stood at the door, ready to finally take his place with the rest of his friends and the great Kings. However, he faltered. Yuugi remembered standing there, wondering just what Atemu, the Great Pharaoh, was hesitating about. He received h is answer when Atemu suddenly turned around, glared directly at Kaiba Seto and yelled at him.

"So it's that easy to just give up on me, is it?" he sneered.

Kaiba merely scoffed and crossed his arms. That only seemed to enrage Atemu further, so with a growl and a look of… Yuugi was sure it was hurt… he turned back around and started walking through the doors. He let out a gasp when he was suddenly jerked back by the arm and collided with someone chest. The next thing he knew, in front of everyone, Atemu's lips were sealed with Seto's; hard, passionate, and angry. Yuugi's eyes had widened time times their size at the sudden aggression. Atemu nearly ripped Seto's shirt off with his nails as they kissed for what seemed like hours. When they finally parted, Seto grabbed Atemu's chin in his fingers and growled.

"Who said I was giving up that easily?"

After that, Atemu stayed in present day Japan with them but, most specifically, with Seto. He adopted the name Motou Yami and the two past lovers were finally reunited once again to try and have a relationship that was cruelly denied them three thousand years ago. Needless to say, it has been an exciting three years.

To others, their relationship seemed a rather angry and aggressive one. Yuugi could not remember a time he had never seen them arguing over something, whether it be trivial or something dealing with relationship troubles. Yuugi was positive they actually enjoyed the fighting however, because in the end, they were sickeningly sweet or there was the rough make-up sex that usually ended with them cuddling together, with dopey expressions on their face.

Fighting was not unusual in any relationship, but for Yuugi, the way Seto and Yami fought was something all their own. They did not fight like normal couples. For one, no one could even understand what the hell they were arguing about in the FIRST place because they would scream at each other in ancient Egyptian.

It had started about four months into their relationship. It was their classical "You were my high priest!" versus the "What a load of Bull-shit!" argument. Somehow, the argument had turned from the "Yes you were" "No I wasn't!" to them shouting about how Seto could not even understand Egyptian. Yami had decided that since Seto was not his High Priest, then he should not be able to even recognize anything he shouts at him in the dead language.

Seto, on the other hand, surmised that if he could read it, as well as write it (as he had on many occasion but never told anyone), then he could very well understand it, and even speak it.

Yami was not pleased when Seto managed to throw his nasty insults right back at him.

Ever since then, their arguments became rather personal and private, even in public.

Even now, as Yuugi watched the two lovers quarrel, they were screaming at each other in ancient tongue that he had no idea what they were saying. Yuugi hid a smile behind his hand at the scene. Seto was standing in front of Yami, one fist on his hip while he pointed an accusing finger towards the window, his hair a mess probably from a wrestling match they had earlier. Yami was actually standing on the sturdy, marble coffee table, so he was about the same height as Seto, if not a bit taller, his hair even more ridiculously spiky, as he gesticulated wildly with his arms, clearly flustered by his reddened cheeks and plump lips.

Both their chests rose and fell as they heaved air into their lungs, starting another bout of fighting. Yuugi watched as Yami stomped his boot against the table, leaving another scuff; Seto shouted and pointed accusingly at his feet, clearly not pleased with the action and that only made Yami do it again with the other foot. That only seemed to enrage Seto further as his voice rose nearly an octave and with another flail of his arms, he spun on his heel and marched towards Yuugi's direction.

Yuugi's eyes widened and he quickly side stepped out of Seto's way so he did not get barreled over. Seto never made it passed him, however. Just as he was about to leave, both he and Yuugi heard a loud thud, followed by a curse, and Seto turned. Still clouded in anger, Yami had tried to step off the table but only managed to catch his foot on the edge, sending him to the ground in a heap, cradling his wrist.

The anger suddenly seeped out of Seto's entire body and he quickly rushed over and knelt next to Yami. Talking softly to one another, Seto urged Yami to let him see his wrist and, still kneeling, pulled the smaller male between his knees, one arm around the Pharaoh's waist, the other holding his arm.

Yuugi smiled at the image. They may fight, they may hit and curse at one another, but if one was hurt unnecessarily, whatever they were arguing over would be completely forgotten and they would immediately try and sooth the other's pain. Yami had his head resting on Seto's shoulder as his taller lover fussed over his injury. A few more murmurs, and Yami nodded his head that seemed to satisfy Seto as he leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry," Seto whispered.

"Me too," Yami replied. "I should have asked you first."

"You had every right," Seto mumbled. "I just don't like surprises."

When Yuugi felt the fight was pretty much over, he finally made his presence known. Clearing his throat, he effectively gained the attention of both duelists and said, "Um… hey."

"Aibou!" Yami gasped and stood, Seto following. "When did you get here!"

"About ten minutes ago," Yuugi smirked and stuffed his hand into his pockets. "You said to be here at five for dinner so here I am."

"Oh that's right!" Yami nodded. "It should be ready now, don't you think?" He asked Seto.

Seto just let out a snort and strode out of the room. "I'll go check."

With Seto out of the room, Yami finally walked over and gave his hikari a hug. "It's good to see you, Yuugi," he said with a smile.

"Same to you," Yuugi replied and then grinned. "So, what was the fight about this time."

"Oh, Seto was just upset that I gave you the access code without him knowing," Yami said, flipping his blonde bangs out of his face.

"That's what that whole thing was about?" Yuugi's eyes widened as Yami waved off the question and went to follow his lover.

"I think dinner is done, Aibou!" he called and Yuugi shook his head and followed.

Seto and Yami always had strange fight.

Sometimes he was glad he could not understand them.

OWARI


End file.
